You Wrecked Me
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: When Elphaba leaves Glinda in the Emerald City, the blonde is determined to find her and convince her to come back to Shiz with her and forget what happened with The Wizard. But finding Elphaba will be the least of her worries. Alone, afraid, and in over her head, Glinda embarks on the journey of a lifetime. Gelphie. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_"All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me"_

_Wrecking Ball, Miley Cyrus._

Prologue:

She couldn't believe it. She kept staring at the window like the words Elphaba had just said a few minutes ago weren't true. This had to be some kind of horrid nightmare.

Her heart was hurting more than she thought possible. It stung with the harsh, painful reality of the situation she had just been thrown in to.

Elphaba had just left her. She hadn't boarded the cart and had disappeared with a whispering wave of her fingers into the crowd. She had gone like a ghost but the impact of her decision was weighing down on Glinda like a bullet to her heart.

Glinda's throat hurt and her vision was poor due to the massive amount of tears flowing down her face. Sniffles and cries escaped her lips as she buried her head in her hands in anguish.

She hadn't expected to be this distraught after Elphaba's departure. She hadn't even liked Elphaba until a few months ago. Now here she was, sobbing her heart out over her leaving. Her emotions puzzled her greatly sometimes. She wasn't co-dependent or anything like but the fact that Elphaba had left her so suddenly was the thing that jolted this crying fit. She had associated Elphaba as a friend, a confidant, someone much more trustworthy than Pfannee or Shenshen. When Elphaba had left, she had made it seem as if their friendship had meant nothing to her, obviously a tactic Elphaba used a lot. She didn't like to admit she had feelings for whatever it was that she was leaving because that would mean that there would be heartbreak on both sides. It had deeply hurt the blonde beyond words that she had done that. Glinda had trusted Elphaba with her secrets and vice versa. She refused to believe that Elphaba would throw away their friendship on this crazy, suicide mission. She paused her sobbing to look up at the seat next to her to check if Elphaba was truly not there, just in case she had reappeared while she had been crying.

The Munchkin who sat in Elphaba's supposed seat looked as though she was uncomfortable and she scooted as far away from Glinda as it was possible without falling off her seat. They had only started the leg of their journey and they had a few hours to go before they arrived anywhere close to Shiz. Glinda realized that this woman probably thought her crazy or at least certifiable. A smile tugged at her saddened face, Elphaba would have thought that funny since she believed the blonde to be crazy as well.

The tears bloomed in her eyes again. This was pure agony. Not having a companion was something Galinda never would have done… Glinda was too fond of it either. The blonde and green woman had grown close in the last few months, closer than anyone would have ever thought. They balanced each other out, were yin and yang to each other. One couldn't survive without the other. They both knew that too, or Glinda thought Elphaba knew that.

Life at Shiz without Elphaba would be unimaginable. She knew that her own motivation for school would plummet due to the lack of Elphaba's persistence for her to study. Nessarose of course would be devastated. She'd probably go into some religious mindset. Boq would be sad as well; he had looked up to Elphaba on many levels. Crope and Tibbett would be upset but not devastated. Fiyero had barely known her so her absence wouldn't affect him as much. It would mainly be Glinda who would be utterly crushed by Elphaba's departure. Morrible would be glad though, she hadn't really grown to be fond of the green girl ever since she had stepped through the doors of Shiz University. If Doctor Dillamond were alive, he would be as upset as Glinda.

Falling back into her seat as the cart jolted to life, the blonde felt her tears slow. The pain was still there but the tears weren't. That's what Elphaba did though; she would come into your life and then leave just as quickly causing a gaping hole to form in your heart where she had been.

You're being ridiculous, the blonde scolded herself, it's not like you loved her or anything.

But that was a lie and Glinda knew it.

In the time of their friendship, the blonde had grown to have an attraction to the green woman… and she hadn't had the chance to tell Elphaba of her feelings yet.

She needed a second chance to tell Elphaba everything.

It was then that Glinda decided her next course of action, in that split second. Wiping away her own tears with a wave of her delicate hand, she got up from her seat, signaled the driver to stop and gracefully got off without so much as another word.

For everyone else on the cart it was an insignificant moment but to Glinda her decision to leave was the bravest action she had ever took in her short life so far. It felt like she was finally finding her path in life by deciding to go after Elphaba.

She couldn't just let the green woman go that easily. She at least had to confront her, make more of an effort to change her mind. How could Elphaba give all of this, all that Shiz had to offer, up? She had worked for the chance to study at Shiz her entire life and now she was going to throw it all away just because she didn't like how the political system was in Oz? Glinda had never been one to be studious but she expected more out of Elphaba, the brainiac of them all. She had at least figured Elphaba would finish college first before going off and making a fool out of herself. But then again maybe Elphaba had realized early on that most of what schools taught was useless out in the real world with real issues and that schooling wasn't necessary.

Deep down, the blonde was also hurt that Elphaba could just leave her that easily. She was determined to prove to Elphaba that deciding to desert her was the worst decision she could have made.

As Glinda descended down the dirt pathway back into the city, the cart leaving a cloud of filthy air in its wake, she realized that she had no idea where exactly she was going.

Think like Elphie, she told herself, if I was Elphie where would I go? But these questions led her to think of nothing and nowhere.

She aimlessly wandered around the crowded city streets just trying to get somewhere. She passed by horse-drawn carriages, couples taking a stroll, and people window-shopping. None of it felt real though, at least to Glinda it didn't. She was in her own little numb, angst-ridden trance of pain. The sunlight beamed down on her and her cream white dress like a spotlight. She felt her heart break as she wandered the streets of the EC with no signs of Elphaba. Glinda asked anyone and everyone if they had seen Elphie. She described her quite clearly. The green skin was a dead giveaway she told all of them. But no one had seen her.

Glinda, in truth, should have expected that answer. Elphaba was notorious for disappearing in thin air, hiding in the shadows.

The blonde felt like crying as she sat down by her lonesome on a bench in the middle of a park. Her feet were killing her; this hadn't been the best day to wear high heels. She was tired too. This journey had not been the most restful one. It was by the far the most stressful. Collecting her thoughts, the blonde regained her self-composure after crying for a few moments. It had been a quiet moment of crumble, something that any onlooker would have missed if they had not been staring intently at her face, but it was a breakdown nonetheless.

She felt better though after she cried. Within her tears she found strength in her that she didn't even know she had.

She could do this. She could find Elphaba and convince her to come back to Shiz… and maybe convince her of something else too or she would die trying.

**New story! Yay! This one is more bookverse than any other story I've written. Hope you guys like it!**

**Bubble**


	2. Ice Queen

Chapter One:

By the end of the first day, Glinda had at least managed to find an inn and settle herself into a room. She hadn't brought much so the room was scarce and bare. Only a pile of two outfits lay on the chest right at the foot of the bed. She had a sweater hanging in the closet and the bundle of food Elphaba had given her was spread out on the blanket. Glinda munched on an apple as she sat on the bed, her shoes off. She spent most of the night worrying and being paranoid.

Rolling over from yet another unsuccessful attempt to sleep, she glanced at the clock. It was only midnight. Groaning she realized that this was going to be a long night. The silence that filled the room was starting to get to her senses. She felt the sudden urge to get up and move.

Flying from the bed, Glinda paced and paced. But nothing seemed to help clear her head.

Frustrated she took it all out on Elphie.

"Why did you have to leave?" she scolded out loud to virtually no one, "You knew how much this would wreck me! How could you do this to me?"

Elphaba had realized that Glinda couldn't just let her walk out of her life, hadn't she? She had to have known that the blonde would at least make an attempt to help her.

The blonde cursed herself for not doing anything sooner. She had seen the look on Elphaba's face when they had left the Wizard's. She knew how upset she was.

She should have just blurted out everything then, her feelings, her intentions, everything.

Maybe then Elphie would be with her right now instead of the blonde girl being all alone.

"Elphie, I miss you," cried the blonde as she flung herself back on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. Her mother would say she was being child-like but Glinda didn't care. She was an adult now, ceasing to be known as Galinda and making decisions for herself. She could cry as much and as hard as she wanted to over losing a friend.

Her friendship with Elphaba had changed everything. She had gone from a vain girl to a mature, more cultured woman all because of Elphaba.

She never really thanked her for that, another missed opportunity.

Everything about Elphaba now hurt. Just thinking about her caused stab after stab to Glinda's heart. She was more upset at her than angry right now but she knew the anger would come. It always came. Wasn't that the way of grief… sadness, denial, anger acceptance… it was normal though Glinda doubted she would ever really accept Elphaba's absence.

It had hurt too much for the blonde girl to ever accept it. Elphaba probably knew that too. Glinda had it all planned out that she was going to rip the green woman to shreds if she ever-correction when she saw her again. She was going to make Elphaba feel so guilty for leaving her on her own.

Her tears were now done and over with but her pain was still lingering deep in her bones and in her heart.

Her head was filled with all sorts of memories. Precious memories, sad memories, happy ones, ones that made her want to cry and laugh at the same time. All of them were about Elphaba and about their twisted, complicated relationship and how it had made Glinda feel.

One memory in particular stood out to Glinda as she wallowed in her own self-pity and sadness…

_It was the day after the fiasco with Dr. Dillamond and Elphaba was still in complete shock. With her body jackknifed against the wall right up against her bed the green woman just stared with empty eyes into space. Glinda however was fine; still a bit freaked out by the whole thing, but was otherwise back to her old self._

_ "Do you plan on staying in bed all day Miss Elphaba? Shall I have my friends and I take down notes for you in class?" she didn't mean to sound so harsh but her voice was dripping with irritation and contempt. She glanced back in her vanity mirror and over her shoulder at the unmoving figure that sat like a statue on the bed behind her. She sighed as she capped the tube of lipstick that she had just been applying onto her lips and threw it back into one of the drawers._

_ "Elphie for Oz's sake will you just talk to me?" snapped the blonde as she turned in her chair crossing both her legs and arms tightly as if that was a warning to Elphaba that she was growing angry._

_As for the other woman she barely registered what the blonde's high-pitched soprano voice was articulating and kept her blank stare even while she uttered something._

_ "His whole death just seems wrong, something about it is just not right," muttered the green woman without even changing her expression._

_Glinda's face softened and she looked down at her newly manicured nails in thought._

_ "You can't keep obsessing over this, Elphie," Glinda sounded as if she had just emerged from the depths of a pool, breaking the bubble of silence that had formed in the room, "The only way you're going to heal is to let go."_

_ "Is that what you're doing with what happened to Ama Clutch?" Elphaba's question came out a bit too snippy, a bit too harsh and raw for Glinda's liking. The blonde felt her muscles tighten._

_ "What exactly are you inquiring about, Miss Elphaba?" Glinda would switch back to the formalities only when she was mad, a quirk Elphaba found most irritating at this moment in time._

_ "The fact that you just let everything and everyone you love go when it becomes too much to think about them and the bad things that happened to them," snapped Elphaba as she drew her knees closer to her non-existent chest and glared at the blonde._

_ "I cried yesterday but I got over it. I suggest you do the same," said Glinda coldly as she stood up to leave. She adjusted her deep purple sashayed dress with ruffles on either sleeve carefully and grabbed a matching purse. Running a hand over a golden curl she turned at the last second to glance back at Elphaba who did not move from her spot on the bed._

_ "I was right," she heard Elphaba mutter on her way out, "you really are an Ice Queen…"_

What would Elphaba think of her now? Glinda wondered if she would still be labeled as the "Ice Queen" anymore if Elphie saw her crying her heart out. Didn't Elphaba know why she was like that way, with the icy exterior with an interior to match? Didn't she know that she distanced herself from bad things and situations because they hurt too much and Glinda didn't want to end up with a broken heart and haunted soul?

She guessed that all of that was thrown out of the window when she decided to embark on this journey. The blonde only saw one outcome to this plan and it wasn't the one that was going to involve happy endings and rainbows and sunshine. Glinda knew she was taking a huge chance here, not only for herself but also for Elphaba. Drying her eyes, which she hadn't even realized had leaked tears Glinda forced a smile on her face. Positive, she had to stay positive otherwise she was going to lose her mind. How else did a person stay sane in this world? If Glinda let her positive and optimistic side of personality falter for even a split second she was pretty sure that she would break down and would never be able to pick up the pieces again.

That's why she kept that smile plastered on her face, her cheerful disposition shining. It hid the fact that inside her soul was crumbling to pieces at humanity and the cruelties that came with it.

Seeing that it was now morning Glinda picked her up off the bed and changed her clothes into something new and fresh. Her thoughts were too occupied for her to focus on anything but Elphaba.

"I'm going to find you one way or another," swore the blonde as she grabbed her bag and headed out into the city on her own ready for whatever hell that may bring.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Got distracted with Glee and school work. Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Bubble**


End file.
